When Harry Met Kori
by dashnod
Summary: This is one of my answer's to Blood Brandy's Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge.
1. Vegas Surprise's

I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.

**Vegas Surprise's**

Harry awoke groggily. The last thing he remembered was Remus giving him a magical fake ID before ordering him his first alcoholic drink. After that he had flashes of playing Black Jack, a beautiful red haired face, and Elvis.

He was still too tired to open his eyes yet. As he lay in the bed he realized that he was laying against something very warm that smelled like ozone and strawberries. He also realized that his right hand was resting on something very soft and when he squeezed it her heard a soft moan.

After he heard the moan he opened his eyes he saw a wall of red hair in front of him. Before he could do anything else the red hair started to move as the head it was attached to turned towards him. When he looked at the face of the one with the red hair his heart skipped a beat.

She had slightly orangish skin with two red dots on her forehead, one near the top of each of her eyes, and eyes that where a vibrant green.

The girl smiled at him "Morning my husband."

When Harry heard her his mind shut down, as his eyes grew as huge as saucers.

"H-Husband?" he stuttered a few seconds later when his brain reengaged.

She nodded before she closed the distance between them and kissed him lightly on the lips. When their lips separated she looked at him curiously "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her for a few more seconds before he sighed, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't remember who you are or how we got married."

She giggled when she heard him say that. "It is all right my husband. I figured you might forget a few things from last night. You had many drinks last night while winning much money at the card tables. I am slightly sad you don't remember how you won my heart, our quick wedding, or our wedding night. Though you did say that you would tell my the significance of having an Elvis marry us" she asked the last part while looking at him with a confused face.

The first thing that stuck in his mind from what she said was 'our wedding night'. "Y-You mean w-we slept t-together" he asked while starting to turn red.

She smiled before she leaned into him again and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Yes we did. And it was wonderful for my first time" she told him with an even bigger smile.

"Well at least you had a good time," he told her with a sigh, before he said under his breath "Though I wish I could remember it."

"It is all right my husband. We will have more chances for you to remember our times together as husband and wife," she said as she started to press her body against his while also beginning to kiss him passionately.

Before he lost himself to his hormones he push her away from himself. "As much as I would like to continue with this I think we need to talk some more."

The girl sighed "All right my husband." She then got off from under the blankets and started to walk towards the bathroom picking up some clothes from the floor as she went. "You should get dressed as well," she said with a slight smile when she turned to look at him while standing in the doorway of the bathroom before she shut it.

Harry groaned, "What have I gotten myself into?" He then got off from under the blankets and started to get dressed. After he was dressed he left the bedroom through a different door than the one that led to the living room. When he got there he walked over to a couch and sat down.

About ten minutes later the girl walked out in one of the weirdest outfits he had ever seen. She was wearing a purple skirt with a gray belt that went to her mid thigh, a purple sleeveless top with a gray piece that went around her neck, two grayish bracers that went from the back of her hand to just below her elbow, a pair of purple boots that went to just above her knees, a gray armband around her upper right arm, and three green gems; one attached to her shirt and the other two attached to the back of her bracers.

She smiled at him as she walked over and sat down on the couch with him. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as she continued to smile at him.

"I wanted to ask you some questions," he told her with his own smile.

"You can ask me anything" she replied.

"Can you tell me your name and anything about yourself?" he asked her.

She nodded "My name is Koriand'r, but most people know me as Starfire. I'm of an alien race known as Tamaranean's. I'm also of the Tamaranean royal family. Here on Earth I'm a member of the group known as the Teen Titans. They're a group of superheroes that fight villains and try to protect innocents from harm."

When she was done Harry stared at her with a look of utter surprise on his face. He'd heard of superheroes before from listening in when the Dursley's watched the news. His uncle usually commented on them being just as freaky as him, while his aunt tutted about their ridiculous costumes. When he thought about it her outfit did resemble something a superhero would wear.

Harry took a few deep breaths before he asked his next question "Can you tell me what all if anything I told you about myself?"

"You told me that your name was Harry James Potter. You were here to blow off some stress from a very tense year at your school. Your godfather faked his death to emancipate you and was the one to proved the money for your trip here. You were brought here by a man by the name of Remus Lupin. You just had your fifteenth birthday three days ago. You have a deranged madman by the name of Lord Voldemort after you. Oh, and you're a wizard" she told him as she listed the things off while putting a finger up for each one.

"Damn. I'm going to go to jail now" he quickly said as he put his head into his hands.

Starfire put her arm around his shoulders "Why would you go to jail?"

He looked up at her "Because I broke the Statue of Secrecy by telling a Muggle about magic."

Starfire began to giggle.

"Why are you laughing? I'm going to be thrown in jail," he told her as a frown formed on his face.

"You have nothing to worry about. I've known about magic since I came to Earth. One of my teammates uses magic" she replied as she reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand.

"You mean I'm not going to jail?" he asked her.

She shook her head "No my husband. You are not going to jail."

Harry sighed, "That's a relief." As he sat there for a few minutes he realized something "Do you know where Remus is?"

"He was at our wedding, but after that he left wishing us good luck with our wedding night," she told him

Harry frowned "We're going to have to find him. Do you have any ideas how we can do that?"

"We could go to the local authorities and ask if they've seen him. If they haven't we'll just have to check each of the casino's" she suggested.

"I need to find him. We have to head back to England soon so that I can go back to school" he told her.

Starfire stood up and turned to him before she pulled him up from the couch "Then let's find him."

Harry smiled at her. He also realized that he's smiled more in the last few minutes than he has since Cedric's death at the end of the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As they started to head for the door that leads from their room they heard a loud knock from it.

They looked at each other before Harry spoke up "Who is it?"

"It's me Harry, Remus." Came the reply from the other side of the door.

Harry sighed in relief as he opened the door and saw a very haggard looking Remus standing there.

Remus quickly engulfed Harry in a hug that nearly broke his ribs "Where have you been? When I woke up in our room this morning you were gone."

"Well apparently when you gave me that drink I got really lucky at the tables and found myself waking up here with my beautiful wife" he gestured towards Starfire as he was let go from the hug.

When Remus heard this his jaw dropped "You got married?"

"Yeah, and you were there. Though I think you might have been as drunk as I was," Harry said as he stepped back and stood next to Starfire.

"It is nice to see you again friend, Remus" Starfire said with a slight bow of her head.

"Um…Can I have a word in private with you Harry?" Remus asked him with a little bit of panic in his voice.

Harry glanced at Starfire quickly before he quickly came to a decision. "Whatever you want to talk to me about can be said in front of Koriand'r," he told him as he grabbed her hand.

Remus chewed his lower lip for a few seconds before he let out a long sigh "All right. Have you told her what you are?"

"Do you mean the fact that he is a wizard?" Starfire asked, which startled Remus who nodded. "You have nothing to fear friend, Remus. I already knew about magic before I meet my husband," she said as a smile spread across her face.

"You did? How?" Remus asked her slightly curious.

Starfire then told him everything that she had told Harry about herself.

After she was done a wide-eyed Remus turned to Harry "You have got some strange luck there, cub. Though there is a slight problem now."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"We need to head back to England in about three days. Also, with your marriage we're going to have to figure out what to tell people. Let alone she's now in danger from the Voldemort. We may have to keep her hidden to protect her," Remus told him with a very deep frown on his face.

"NO! I will NOT leave my husbands side. It is not the way of my race. Once we our married we stay with them for life. We do not hide from any danger that threatens our mate or us. We face it head on and fight along side them no matter what the challenge is" she told them both as her eyes and hands started to glow green.

Remus took a step back when he saw what she started to do, while Harry reached out to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Kori, please calm down. If it's the way of your people we'll see what can do about it," Harry told her in a calming voice.

She immediately calmed down when he put his hand on her arm "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was making plans without consulting you or Harry. Now that I know where you stand I think we should figure out what we're going to do" Remus said to her after he himself calmed down.

"The first thing I want to do is tell my friends. Then I well travel with my husband and you to England" Starfire told them in a matter of fact tone.

"Kori, I know you want to go with me, but I don't know if you'll be able to head to Hogwart's" Harry told her as he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Harry's right. Since you aren't a witch you'll most likely be unable to follow him there. Though we might be able to work something out with Professor Dumbledore" Remus added.

"Whether I'm aloud to be with him at his school or not, I will be by his side the whole time" Starfire told him with a very determined voice.

Remus threw his hands up into the air "Okay."

"Kori you're starting to scare him" Harry told her with another squeeze of her hand.

She blushed as she apologized to Remus again.

He waved her off "It's really all right. I just have to remember how loyal you are to Harry. Now I think we should get our things together so we can get a flight to the city your friends are in. That way you can visit them before we head back to England."

Harry and Starfire both nodded. They then followed Remus out of the room and back to Harry and Remus's original room where they picked up their luggage. They asked Starfire where her room was, she told them that she had arrived the day before, and that she wasn't originally planning on staying the night.

When they went to leave the casino a huge explosion destroyed they front of the building across the street.

* * *

A/N: This is the first of two different Blood Brandy Challenge: Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation that I've been thinking of doing. I was mainly inspired by megamatt09's take on the Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge, Emerald Flight (great series, I highly recommend it). This one will involve Starfire from the animated series only, no harem. It also starts after Harry's fifteenth birthday instead of his sixteenth like most others who take this challenge.

That's about all I'm going to say for now, other than please review.


	2. The Unexpected

I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.

Before I start the chapter I would like to respond to some reviews.

To sh8ad8ow: It will be explained later way she was in Las Vegas.

To AlteranHumanJRM: I will be putting Raven and Harry together in a different story with the Vegas challenge.

To thunder18: Haven't decided whether or not I'm going to do that.

To Blackholelord: I'm using the cartoon version of Teen Titans.

The Unexpected

The explosion knocked Harry and Remus onto the ground while Starfire stayed standing. Harry and Remus quickly got up from the ground and stared at the building the explosion came from.

"What's going on Kori?" Harry asked as they watched the smoke from the explosion clear.

"It seems that someone has decided to destroy or rob that building, my husband" she replied as she got into a defensive stance.

Before Harry of Remus could do anything a small boy came strutting out of the smoke. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, with goggles on his forehead, a metal backpack, and a sack thrown over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Gizmo?" Starfire asked as her hands started to glow green.

The boy now identified as Gizmo turned to look at her. "Crud, what are you doing here? I thought you loser's stayed on the east coast" he said as he started to look around wearily.

"Hey Kori, is this one of those villains you told us about?" Harry asked her as he moved to stand next to her.

"Yes and please call me Starfire around the bad guys, my husband" Starfire said as she started to move towards Gizmo.

"This is one of your bad guys? Isn't he kind of short to be committing crimes?" Remus asked as he tried to not laugh at Gizmo.

"Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm not a villain!" Gizmo yelled at him in reply.

"Please don't taunt the bad guy, friend Remus" Starfire told him as she tried to keep a smile from her face.

"I'll show you" Gizmo growled as a weird square device came out from his backpack on a metal arm. The device then shot out about two-dozen metal barbs with wires attached, all of them aimed at Starfire.

Starfire dodged out of the way of the projectiles easily before she closed in on Gizmo and started to fire green energy blasts at him.

Gizmo tried to dodge, but unfortunately he didn't move fast enough and she hit his backpack causing it to explode.

At the same time that Starfire dodge the projectiles and started to fight Gizmo, Harry was hit by the projectiles. When they struck him they started to send electricity into his body. It didn't last long as a few seconds after it started each one of the barbed projectiles exploded. The force of the exploding barbs sent Harry flying backwards unconscious. When he landed he had an inch round and half an inch deep hole where each of the barbs had been, all of which were bleeding profusely.

When Remus saw what had happened to Harry he quickly rushed to his side pulling out his wand, after he did a quick assessment of his injuries he start to heal each of the holes. He then turned to Starfire "Starfire, quick Harry's been injured! We need to get him some help!"

Starfire had just got done beating Gizmo by destroying his backpack followed up by pummeling him to unconsciousness. She turned when she heard Remus's voice and saw Harry pale and covered in blood on the ground in front of him. She rushed over and kneeled by his side before she looked at Remus "What happened?"

"Whatever those things were that Gizmo fired exploded after they hit his body. I managed to heal the holes that were made on his body, but he lost a lot of blood from it and I don't have a blood replenishing potion on me," he told her with a worried look on his face.

Starfire picked up Harry and immediately flew off towards the nearest hospital.

Remus got up quickly and started to run in the direction that she flew with Harry.

* * *

Starfire burst through the doors of the hospital "Please someone help! My husband is hurt!"

A doctor and nurse came over with a gurney.

The nurse helped Starfire put Harry on the gurney as the doctor turned to her "What happened?"

"We had just walked out of the casino where we stayed the night and the villain Gizmo emerged from the building across the street. I tried to stop him from getting away when my husband was hit by an unknown device that caused small explosions when they hit him leaving those holes in his clothes. A friend of our closed his wounds but wasn't able to stop the bleeding. Can you help him?" she told him with a lot of worry and concern in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do, but first do you know what your husbands blood type is?" the doctor asked as they headed towards an empty room.

At that moment Remus came running into the hospital and up to them "How's Harry?"

"Do you know these two, sir?" the doctor asked him.

"He was the friend I told you sealed his wounds. I unfortunately don't know what my husbands blood type is?" she told him as she started to breakdown and cry.

"It's alright dear. We'll take a small sample of his blood and find out what type he has. We should know in about five minutes," the nurse said from the other side of the gurney.

After they entered the room the nurse handed the doctor a syringe, which he used to get a sample of Harry's blood. He then handed the sample to the nurse who rushed from the room with it.

Five minutes later the nurse came back with a confused look on her face as she handed the doctor a piece of paper.

The doctor quickly read through the paper before he turned to Starfire and Remus "It seems that this young man's blood exhibits some non-human qualities. I don't think we have any blood in this hospital that would help him. I'm sorry, but we won't be able to give him the blood transfusion until we find a match to his blood."

"Please try my blood" Starfire said as she held out her arm.

"We'll have to test it first, but if it's a match we can use it for his blood transfusion" the doctor replied as he nodded to the nurse to take her blood.

The nurse quickly took a sample of her blood and headed off to get it checked out. She came back five minutes later with a small smile on her face as she handed the new results to the doctor.

When the doctor looked at the results and started to smile "It seems that your blood is a match for your husbands. Now with your consent we can do a blood transfusion between you and your husband."

"What do you need me to do?" Starfire asked as she smiled with tears streaming down her face.

"You'll need you to lay down while the transfusion is happening" the doctor told her before he motioned for the nurse to get another gurney and the blood transfusion machine.

The nurse came back a few minutes later with two more nurses. They had another gurney and the blood transfusion machine.

The doctor had Starfire lay down on the gurney while the nurse's started to hook the machine up to Harry and her. "Now it will take some time for the transfusion to finish, while that's happening you'll have to stay still."

Starfire nodded before she rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Remus at that moment asked for a chair to wait in.

* * *

Harry woke up with his body aching all over. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room on a gurney with a machine attached to him. He also noticed that the machine was attached to Kori, who was on a gurney next to him.

Remus watched silently as Harry opened his eyes and started to move his head. He smiled as he watched him "It's good to see your awake cub."

When Harry heard his voice he quickly turned to look at him "What happened? Last thing I remember was getting hit by those weird projectiles."

"After you were hit by them, they started to send shock you before they exploded. They left some open wounds on your body that began to bleed profusely. I managed to stop the bleeding with a minor healing spell, but you had lost a lot of blood. When Kori found out about that she immediately picked you up and brought you here to the hospital. They checked your blood to see what type you were so they could give you a transfusion. Unfortunately your blood wasn't completely human so they didn't know what to do, until Kori had them check her blood. After that they found out that you two had the same type of blood, so that hooked you both up to that machine for the blood transfusion" Remus told him as he went into an explanation like he would when he was his Professor.

Harry had a lot of thoughts going through his mind after what Remus told him. The thing that stood out the most though was that fact that Kori and him had the same type of blood. As far as he knew that wasn't possible, she was an alien princess and he was just an average wizard from Earth. After a few more seconds of thought he decided to finally voice his concerns "Remus, how could Kori and I have similar blood types? We're from two different planets."

Before Remus could give him an answer a new voice entered the conversation.

"One or both of your parents could have been descended from the marriage of one of my people and one of yours" Kori told him as she turned her head to look at him. "I'm glad that you're awake and seem to be well my husband," she told him as a smile grew on her face.

Before they could delve into the realm of Harry's ancestry the nurse and doctor from before walked in.

"Well this is a surprise. I expected you to be unconscious for another day or two" the doctor said as a smile graced his features.

"Umm…how long have I been unconscious?" Harry asked him dreading the answer.

"Only about six hours. It's quite amazing really," the nurse said as she checked Kori's vitals while the doctor checked Harry's.

Harry sighed when he heard this "That's good. So, when can I get out of here?"

The doctor finished checking his vitals before he turned to look at him "You can leave in about fifteen minutes. We just need to put the final details into your medical record."

Harry nodded before the doctor and nurse left the room again.

He laid there on the gurney thinking about everything that had happened to him in the last two days.

While Harry lay on the gurney thinking, Kori stared at him with a joyful expression on her face, and Remus looked at them both with a contemplative look on his face.

Fifteen minutes later the nurse came to unhook Harry and Kori from the machine. She then escorted the three of them to the hospitals exit and told them to have a nice day.

After they left the hospital the three of them stood there for a few minutes.

Harry turned to Kori "I may not be able to remember anything from last night, but I'm glad that we meet and got married" he told her as he leaned in and kissed her.

When they parted Harry felt like he was floating on air.

As Remus watched the exchange between Harry and Kori he noticed that Harry was floating about three inches off the ground.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter of this story shocked me by the response it got. It was more than I expected and by far the best of any of my stories so far.

I'm going to try to keep a good update schedule for this story.

Other than that please review.


End file.
